


It started with handcuffs

by kittypithers



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Good guy John, Jock Cas, Jock Dean, M/M, Mario Kart, Police man John, Smart Dean, Sporty Castiel, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypithers/pseuds/kittypithers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew being arrested could lead to getting a boyfriend. Castiel learns he can score with the captain of the football team even when he is in handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean looked at the clock it was half past seven dad was supposed to have been home an hour and dinner was going cold. He wasn't too worried John Winchester was one of the best cops in Lawrence, it was just unusual that he hasn't phoned letting the boys know he's be home late. Dean pulled out his phone checking to see if he had missed any calls, nothing, he sighed and opened his contact list looking for dads number, he hit dial and waited. John picked up after the forth ring and Dean sighed   
with relief.

 

"What's up boy?" Came John's gruff voice. "Are you and Sammy alright?"

 

"Yes sir, you're running a bit late, just checking in."

 

"Don't you worry son, I'll be there soon enough just got a seventeen year old in the back I gotta process and I'll be right home."

 

"Seventeen huh?" Dean smiled and sat down. "Is he hot?" 

 

"How the heck would I know boy." Dean heard some rustling from the other end of the line. "Hey Novak my son wants ta know if your hot." 

 

Dean heard a raspy chuckle from the back of the car. "I do thinks others consider me physically attractive sir so yes I assume so." Dean felt himself shudder slightly, he knew that voice, that voice belonged to Castiel Novak. He had been crushing on the captain of the high-schools baseball team for a long time. "Is your son hot? Is he single?"

 

"Oh yes my boy's good looking, best looking boy in Kansas if you ask me, got these pretty green eyes and a bloody big heart just like his mumma." Dean felt himself blush. "He's strong too, captain of the football team. He's also mighty clever, gets straight A's in all his classes." 

 

"Wait hold up, not Dean Winchester captain of the football team?" 

 

"Yup that's my boy." John answered proudly. Dean could feel his heart beating in his throat, Cas knew him. 

 

The line went quiet for a while and then a shy voice broke the silence. "Can you tell him I'm a huge fan and the only reason I go to the football games is to watch him play. Could you give him my number please sir?"

 

"Dad please say yes, you have no idea, I've really wanted his number for ages." 

 

"Alright both you idiots, here's the plan. Novak I'm going to process you and then I'm taking you back to my house, you guys are going to have a long chat and swap numbers and all that crap you young people do and then we will all live happily ever after understand." A unison of 'yes sir' came from either end of the line. "Good glad that's sorted. I'll see you soon boy." 

 

"I'll put your dinner in the oven sir." Dean hung up the phone and put Johns dinner in the oven. Castiel Novak was coming round his house, HIS house! And it looked like a bomb site. "SAMMY! GET YOUR SKINNY ARSE DOWN HERE AND HELP ME TIDY THIS MESS." Dean took a deep breath to centre himself and started cleaning as moose like footfalls came down the stairs. 

 

"What's got you buns in a twist princess Leia?" Sam asked with a laugh. 

 

"Well if you must know Samantha," Dean started with a growl stacking the washing up away. "The hottest boy in school is coming round and I have to get this place tidy because I don't want him to think we live like pigs." He moved to the living room and started folding the clothes Sam had dumped on the table. 

 

"Well you might need to change, you stink." Dean looked down and almost fainted, he was still wearing his clothes from training, he lifted his arm and sniffed. He pulled a face at Sam and he rolled his eyes. "Go shower and get changed I'll finish off here. You need to look all pretty for you boyfriend." Sam teased.

 

"Bitch." Dean shouted running off to the bathroom. Sam's shout of jerk got cut off by the bathroom door. Once showered Dean dressed in a baggy, well worn led Zeppelin tee and some worn jeans, he gelled his hair slightly and brushed his teeth finishing just as the impala turned up in the drive. 

 

"Dean, get your butt down here boy, else I'll send this boy up to find you." Dean jogged down the stairs taking extra care not to trip over his own feet. "Castiel, meet Dean Winchester." Dean blushed as Cas put out his hand, he took it to shake but Castiel kissed it instead. 

 

"It's an honour to meet you in person." 

 

He looked to his dad before turning his eyes back to the ocean of blue in front of him. "Would you like to come play video games in my room?" 

 

"I would love to, is that okay sir?" He turned to John for permission and John nodded. The boys headed upstairs to Dean's room. Dean shut the door but before he could get any further he was slammed against it and a pair of plush chapped lips were pressed against his. He gasped and Castiel kissed him deeper, a cold hand slid under his shirt resting on his hip and he whined. "Fuck Winchester, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." Castiel rested his head on Dean's so they were breathing the same air. 

 

"Bit forward there Novak." Dean panted. 

 

"I apologise." He pulled back slightly pinning Dean to the door with his hips, he grabbed the pen and took Dean's wrist writing his number on the skin. "I've always wanted to write my number on somebody's skin." He said with a gummy smile. Dean chuckled. 

 

"So do you want to play some Mario kart?" Dean asked. 

 

"That sounds like fun." The boys separated and sat on the bed to play games. They fell into a comfortable silence. 

 

"How did you end up in the back of my dad's police car?"

 

"It was just a misunderstanding, my brother Gabriel is one for causing mischief and I happened to get caught in the middle of it, long story short he legged it and I was left to take the blame." 

 

"I was going to say you don't seem like the type to be a criminal." 

 

"No I'm not criminal material, I'm more boyfriend material." He said with a wink. "Obviously you would have to test that out for yourself." 

 

"Are you asking me out Novak?" 

 

"Indeed I am Winchester. So what do you say, be my boyfriend?" 

 

"Yes. I'd like that."


	2. Is that a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no its prom.

Castiel paced nervously waiting for the ticket booth to open, he needed the prom tickets so he could ask Dean to go with him. 

Stupid prom, stupid school, stupid boyfriend being so attractive. He sighed and leaned on the wall, he knew dean would say yes to going to prom, after all they were already dating, so why was he so nervous. Maybe it was because of John, or maybe it was the way the school reacted to same-sex couples. He saw Gilda coming up to open the ticket stand and gave a mini fist pump, he could work with Gilda she was in a same-sex relationship with Dean's (all but) adopted sister Charlie. He bounced towards the ticket window smiling. 

"Good morning beautiful, how's your gorgeous girlfriend?" 

"Castiel, always the charmer and yes your future sister in law is totally fine." Castiel blushed a deep shade of red and looked at Gilda. "Would you like tickets to prom or did you just come up here to flirt with me?"

"Oh as fun as you are pixie dust I actually do need tickets, gotta take my man to dance." 

"Just remember Castiel, you can only go as friends, not as a couple or the school will stop all of us from going. I know it sucks but it is the only way." 

"I know, I will still dance with him tho he's been my boyfriend for a year I will be darned if I am not going to dance with him."

Gilda smiled at his enthusiasm. "Here we go then two tickets to prom, enjoy your friendly evening Cas."

~~~~~~~

Dean looked outside, his dad and Castiel were sat in the impala talking. He didn't like it they both had very serious expressions on their faces and Cas even looked a little worried about something. Maybe it was to do with their prom, he didn't think his dad would make a big deal with them going together, he was the one that set them up after all it wasn't exactly a shock to him they were dating. 

Maybe it was the very open display of their sexuality by attending an event together without female dates, though their friends knew about the relationship they shared the rest of the school didn't same-sex couples were wrong. The school had taught them that homosexuality was a bad thing, that only bad people indulged in activities with people of the same gender. Dean didn't think he and Castiel were bad people, though, neither was Charlie and Gilda, they were very nice people to be around. You'd think in this day and age they would be more open to it like everyone else is but Kansas seemed to have been stuck in an old way of viewing everything.

His brother Sammy was a good boy he was dating a pretty little thing called Jess, blonde girl very sweet, she may even make him a nice wife one day. She reminded dean a lot of their mother the way she cares for Sam and her intelligence, her cooking wasn't as good yet but she was still young they had time still. He smiled as Sam walked past a dopey grin on his face. His eyes were glued to his phone, "does she love you Sammy boy?" Dean called teasingly causing his brother to look up.

"S'none of your business." He said a bitch face setting it that made Dean smile. "D'ya know why dad and your boyfriend are still out in the car they been sat out there forever." 

"Not a clue, it's mildly concerning. I wonder what could be so important that they need to lock themselves away to talk about it."

"Maybe Cas is asking dad if he can marry you." 

"Oh shush, it's not that I think its about the prom. Cas asked me to it I think he wants to run it through dad, though."

The door downstairs banged shut and they heard two voices laughing as the pair came back in. "Dean, get your butt down here boy you have to go shopping." Dean jogged downstairs and looked at the pair.

"Shopping?"

"Well yes, I can't exactly take you to prom in a band tee and jeans can I? we need to get you a suit, and a tie, green I think to match your eyes." Dean blushed and Cas held out his hand. "Come on Winchester or I will make you run laps with me." Dean smiled.

"I think the laps can wait till after the shopping." 

(Insert romantic shopping montage with way more kissing and very limited shopping :D) 

~~~~~~~

Cas pulled his suit to make it straight before knocking on Deans door. John answered and Castiel smiled. "Good evening officer Winchester, I am here to accompany your son to the school dance." 

"Of course, no one else is good enough for the job are they now," John said clapping a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Winchester get your butt down here." 

Dean walked down the stairs and smiled at his boyfriend, the green tie Cas had chosen really did make dean's eyes pop with colour. "You look gorgeous." Castiel muttered taking his boyfriends hands. "Shall we go dance the night away?"

"absolutely." 

"Now wait just a minute." John said making both boys stop and look around. His voice was commanding and it gave them both a sense they were guilty but they didn't know what they had done. "You can't just leave I need a picture of my boys before prom, I need something to show my grandchildren." Castiel let out an audible sigh of relief. He tugged Dean to his side and john snapped a picture of the boys both smiling. Dean kissed Castiels cheek and john took another photo. "You both look great now go and have a good time, don't bring him home too late Cas."

"I won't sir."

The drive to the dance was quiet they both knew that soon enough they wouldn't be able to hold each other close but Castiel had a plan. They met up with Charlie and Gilda and found a table near the exit to sit at. The floor filled with couples dancing and members of the football and baseball teams were trying to encourage their captains to dance with their dates too. Both declined saying their dates were unable to attend so they were alone for the evening.

"Come on, this sucks," Castiel said grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him away. He dragged him outside to the hotel's garden it was a romantic setting a little gazebo in a secluded are bushes all around blocking it from the view of passersby. there were roses growing up the sides of the gazebo and a little bench in the middle. Cas pulled out his phone, "I am getting my dance one way or another." He placed it on the bench and a soft classical song started playing. They danced together in each other's arms, bodies melted together like two puzzle pieces. "I love you, Dean." 

"I love you too Cas, I always will." 

"Good I'm glad about that." he pulled Dean to the bench and sat down pulling the slightly taller boy onto his lap. "I'd hate for my husband not to love me." He pulled out a little ring box from his jacket pocket placing it on deans thigh. "What do you say Winchester, will you marry me?" 

"Cas, are you sure? that's a huge thing." He took the box and looked at the ring then back to Cas. "What if we don't go to the same college? What if I can't see you for months on end? Does dad know?" 

"I am sure, yes your dad knows and we will work everything out one problem at a time when we get there, your call my love?" 

Dean looked at the ring again a silver band simple and elegant with a small emerald place neatly in the middle. He took a deep breath and gave the box back to Castiel. "You better ask me properly Novack or my dad will not be impressed." 

Castiel chuckled and pushed dean off his lap, he stood up and looked around. "Wait here." He walked away when he came back he was followed by Charlie, Gilda, John, Sammy and Jess. He turned on the soft music they had danced to and turned on some fairy lights that had been strung around the gazebo. "I knew you'd be difficult Winchester." He got down on one knee in front of Dean and opened the little box. "Dean Winchester will you do me the honor of becoming my husband so i can love you and hold you and protect you for all of the days I have." 

"I don't know." Dean said with a frown.

"What?" Castiel's face fell and he looked up into dean's green eyes that were shining mischeviously.

"Of course I will you fool." Dean said falling to his knees and kissing a very relieved Castiel.

"Thank the Gods, so when do I get to become the cool auntie then?" Charlie said clapping her hands together and everyone laughed.


End file.
